


Comfort

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chanyeol posted in instagram about Pokémon and everyone thought Kyungsoo would kill him, what they don't know is Kyungsoo was Chanyeol's comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Just because someone requested for this "Chanyeol gets the hate in instagram for posting pokemon and Kyungsoo comforts him"  
> because I want to comfort myself too

 

 

It is the night before they go back to Korea that Chanyeol was informed on why he had to delete his Instagram post about pokemon. The boy's head hang low as he apologizes countless times for creating such sensitive copyright infringement.

Suho as the leader lectures him about the sensitivity of posting through their SNS. That a lot of eyes are watching them and simple mistake can cause up roared issues online.

 

Kyungsoo was pissed off himself for being compared into a pokemon character that wasn’t close to cute at all. He remembered how he kicked the other’s butt when he heard about the post from Sehun but the other just gave him a playful smile.

 

They’re in their flight on their way back to Korea when Chanyeol was placed next to Sehun. Chanyeol neither talk nor acknowledge his presence and Kyuungsoo was never the kind of person to push people. EXO reached Incheon in no time, being welcomed by fansites or even simple fan girls waiting for them. Kyungsoo just wanted to go home, eat and rest because the past two days were very exhausting plus the fact that their concert will take place in less than a week.

 

They are waiting for their vans and Kyungsoo being himself just stood still on the side. He can see the taller stealing glances but immediately looks away when he gazes back. He can’t miss the glint from the other’s eyes and he knows something was wrong.

 

They went home immediately and went to sleep, enough to make up to their tiring days. The rest of the day was given to them as a free leisure time and do what they want. It is 7 in the evening when Kyungsoo decided to stand up and go take a shower.

 

It took him half an hour to freshen himself and he takes advantage of the moment when no one would knock in the door to tell him that their time for preparing is almost over. Kyungsoo’s drying his hair with his towel and walks to the living room to watch when he is welcomed by pair of eyes.

 

He looks back at them and scans the living room, seeing the absence of the pair of round puppy eyes he can’t refuse.

 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” and he knows something was wrong as he read the stares they’re throwing at him.

 

“He’s in the music studio..” Kyungsoo nods and immediately throws his towel. He walks to Chanyeol’s studio and knocks but the other doesn’t seem to hear it.

Chanyeol’s fingers playing with the piano and the other on his phone, swiping the screen as if reading something. His brows were furrowed, his eyes glinting and his lips were in fine line.

 

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates and sees the screen capture Baekhyun sends him. It was an Instagram post by Chanyeol with the caption apologizing..

 

“and there’s a lot of hate comments firing him as per Manager hyung..” as soon as he reads it he looks at Chanyeol who seems oblivious of his presence, still preoccupied by something which he assumes were hate.

 

Another message appears

 

“He erases it and posted a black photo with the same caption..”

 

He heard the other’s sigh and he knows Chanyeol just loves sharing things he loves, even it includes pissing Kyungsoo off, because for him it is one way of getting close to EXO-Ls.

 

Kyungsoo of course is aware of Chanyeol’s undying love for him and it’s weird and sappy but nonetheless he finds himself falling for it even more. He wants to lecture Chanyeol for being careless and being too vocal but as he looks at the boy that seems imprisoned to his own world, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Instead the smaller inches his way to his giant and slides his arms to warm him up. He cages the other into his hug as he whispers

 

“I got you” and kisses his ears softly. He smiles to his effect to the other as he relaxes to Kyungsoo’s touch.

 

He tugs Chanyeol to the sofa enough for the two of them as the other looks at him with glassy eyes

 

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry..” “For what?” he squeezes the giant’s hand

 

“Are you mad at me?” Kyungsoo lets out a breath as he yanks Chanyeol in between his legs.

 

“Why would I be?” “People said I pissed you off” His boyfriend is the most beautiful thing he ever had in his life but he’s very fragile and at times like this all he have to do is to make the other feel loved because he does.

 

“You had the power to tick the last nerve in me but you’re the only one who has an access to my soft part..” Kyungsoo traces the other's sides, soothing him in the right places as the other closes his eyes and lies his head to the smaller’s chest.

 

Kyungsoo’s nibbling the other’s ears and he can hear the other sighs

 

“You can say you love me inside the bedroom while I make you feel good, why bother in Instagram?”

 

The giant opens his eyes and looks up to Kyungsoo

 

“Do you think I should just take my account down?” Kyungsoo frowns

 

“No, it’s a way of letting the haters win.” Chanyeol tightens his hold as if telling Kyungsoo that something in his heart’s gripping

 

Kyungsoo brushes his finger to the tensed grip

 

“or how can you say I love you too to your EXO-L babies..” and the latter smiles, his favourite kind of smile which shows the hollow part in his cheek.

 

“or how do you beat Oh Sehun’s love for me..” Chanyeol opens his eyes again. Kyungsoo lets out a chuckle and he can see the pout from the other

 

“I have you now” Kyungsoo puts his fingers signalling a quote unquote in the air

 

“What a desperate move Park Chanyeol” the other’s frown deepens and now sitting properly facing his boyfriend. Kyungsoo’s keeping his giggle inside as he tugs the other’s chin. He puts it close on his own and brushes their nose together

 

“You always have me bub..”

 

Chanyeol’s tears fall from his eyes and he knows how much of a lovely and hard working boy he is. Chanyeol stays up late to compose songs for his fans and even sharing his stories to inspire others. He will let himself be put in electric patch, eat pepper and have an ice cubes inside his shirt for the sake of happiness. He deserves all the love in the world and if something falls short, Kyungsoo would gladly fill it.

 

“I love you and no one needs to know but you” as he kisses Chanyeol deep, breathing heavily, inhaling the smell of the other. The kiss is pure and gentle as if he just wants to remind the other how much he is loved. Kyungsoo slides his hands into the locks of Chanyeol’s red hair.

 

“I love you..” Chanyeol said weakly as he lays his back on the sofa and Kyungsoo on top of him with lips still on his.

 

“You are loved..” Kyungsoo whispers a hundred “I love you’s” in between his kisses, as he peppers kisses on Chanyeol’s every part until he heard the soft snores coming from the giant.

He gives him one last peck and lays his boyfriend on his chest as he sits to give the other a comfortable position.

 

He wakes up because of the ray of sunshine coming from the window. The light illuminates Chanyeol’s face, seeing the dark circle under his eyes and how his jaw’s getting noticeable, sign that his boy’s losing weight. But his eyes drop on Chanyeol’s lips now having a soft smile in it, despite Kyungsoo’s head pounding with the lack of sleep and back aching from the uncomfortable position

 

 

 

 

_All he knows it’s all worth it because in the end of my day he’s Chanyeol’s comfort._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
